


Baby Brain

by A S Lawrence (phoebesmum)



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/A%20S%20Lawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do one stupid thing ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Written 20 April 2010 for Sorkinverse, prompt: _Interruption_.

You do one stupid thing –

One moment: fast track, ladder to success, world at your feet; next day all you care about is Chinese food, and how come you're wearing mismatched shoes, and you're struggling upstream against a raging tide of hormones.

(They don't come much stupider than Jordan's ex) –

Talk about glass ceilings. No-one mentions the far lower ceiling that's patchworked together out of diapers, cotton buds, breast pads. That's the one you hit your head on, while on the lower rungs younger, thinner, far less pregnant women snap greedily at your ankles -

– and your whole life changes forever.

***


End file.
